1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device, more particularly to a tool storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tool storage device is adapted for retaining a socket 3 thereon, and comprises a slide rail component 1 and a storage unit 2 coupled slidably to the slide rail component 1. The slide rail component 1 has two lateral sides, each of which is formed with parallel first and second serration rows 101, 102 that define cooperatively a slide groove 103 therebetween. The storage unit 2 includes a base 201, a supporting member 202 mounted on the base 201, a resilient upright bar 203 formed with a socket-contacting component 203′ that is resiliently movable relative to the supporting member 202 for contacting the socket 3, and a resilient arm 204 interconnecting resiliently the supporting member 202 and the upright bar 203. The base 201 has opposite clip plates 205, each formed with an internal projection 205′ for engaging slidably a respective one of the first and second serration rows 101, 102 at a corresponding one of the lateral sides of the slide rail component 1, and a groove-engaging portion 206 extending perpendicularly and inwardly from a lower end thereof for engaging slidably the slide groove 103 at the corresponding one of the lateral sides of the slide rail component 1. Therefore, the storage unit 2 is movable along and positioned relative to the slide rail component 1 while the socket 3 is retained thereon. However, the structure of the conventional tool storage device is relatively complicated, thereby resulting in difficulties in manufacturing the conventional tool storage device.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional tool storage device includes a base seat 4, a hollow positioning seat 5, and a retaining ball 6. The base seat 4 has a portion disposed in the positioning seat 5, such that the positioning seat 5 is rotatable and movable relative to the base seat 4. The portion of the base seat 4 disposed in the positioning seat 5 is formed in a stepped configuration having a small diameter segment 401 and a large diameter segment 402 that has a diameter larger than that of the small diameter segment 401. The positioning seat 5 has a through hole 501 for receiving movably the retaining ball 6. When the positioning seat 5 is moved to a position where the receiving hole 501 corresponds in position to the small diameter segment 401 of the portion of the base seat 4, the retaining ball 6 can be moved toward the small diameter segment 401 to retract into the positioning seat 5, such that a socket 7 can be easily sleeved on or removed from the positioning seat 5. On the contrary, when the positioning seat 5 is moved to another position where the receiving hole 501 corresponds in position to the large diameter segment 402 of the portion of the base seat 4, the retaining ball 6 is pushed by the large diameter segment 402 to move away from the large diameter segment 402, such that a portion of the retaining ball 6 will be exposed from the positioning seat 5 to press against an inner surface of the socket 7, thereby positioning the socket 7 on the positioning seat 5. However, this conventional tool storage device also has a relatively complicated structure.